


Back and good as new

by backfourteen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Injury, Jordon is such a patient friend, Liverpool, Liverpool F.C., M/M, injured and angsty, obviously Studge is injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backfourteen/pseuds/backfourteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s unfair, innit."</p><p>There are a lot of unfair things going on in both of their lives right now – Steven is leaving, Brendan tends to overlook Jordon’s hard work in training, Liverpool has not had the greatest season, Daniel’s constant fear of injury. Jordon doesn’t need to go on. These conversations will always be about Daniel and his injuries.  </p><p>“They blame me.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you.”</p><p>With a single huff, Daniel drops his head onto Jordon’s shoulder, turning his body toward Jordon’s, his bent knees nudging Jordon’s thigh. Jordon wraps his arm around Daniel and leans his head back. <i>How the fuck do you be Daniel Sturridge’s friend</i>, he asks himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back and good as new

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the result of my emotions about the Sturridge injury saga and how happy Ibey was when Studge returned to training.

Jordon is recalled to Liverpool in the middle of January and Daniel is a few days from returning from hamstring injury. Daniel pops out to the training ground during a quick break from working with the physio and Jordon saunters over, greeting him brightly and enthusiastically. This is what Steven and the other senior players in the squad say will help Daniel recover faster. _With Studge, it’s all about attitude._

“Jord! How long you been back?”

Daniel’s got this insanely flamboyant accent that Jordon is so fond of. Their hands meet in greeting, the dull thud of their gloves falling flat on the crunchy, cold pitch. 

“Must be warm inside, eh Studge?” 

Daniel pouts for a moment and then smiles, shivering.

“Yeah, Jord, I can’t lie. You have grown since I last saw you, boy! Or maybe that’s the height of your hair.”

Jordon rolls his eyes and taps the ball between his feet to Daniel and they play keepy-ups with each other, Daniel’s sharpness and aim still strong. 

“You’re taking the piss, Studge. Your hair is bleedin’ out of control.”

During a break for water, a few of the other boys come over to greet Daniel, including Raheem, who Daniel greets without losing focus on the keepy-ups. 

“Now _here_ is someone who hasn’t grown since I saw him last.”

“Studge, piss off, I saw you yesterday.”

“You haven’t grown since you signed, young Razza. Cold weather will do that to do. I hear that’s why the boss has been letting you vaca in Jamaica, so you’ll grow.”

Daniel and Jordon laugh and Raheem does too, briefly joining in on the keepy-ups until Can calls Jordon and Raheem back over. Daniel stops the ball on top of his foot and kicks it up to Jordon’s open hands. 

“Jord, before you go back.”

Daniel pulls him closer and lowers his voice, his hands gripping Jordon’s pinny. Jord turns toward the rest of the squad, and sends an apologetic look their way when the boys say _come on Jord!_

“I’m coming back soon. I’ll be back and good as new.”

This was Daniel’s seventh notable injury of his professional career and his fourth with Liverpool – the press never let any of them forget it. Daniel stayed completely confident that everything was fine through any injury, and made sure that people knew it. Twitter, Instagram, interviews, whatever. Daniel was smiling, thanking God, feeling blessed. 

“You sure?”

Jordon teases and he swears he sees Daniel’s smile falter for a split second. Migs whistles and Jordon yanks away from Daniel, telling him to text him later and they’ll go out. Daniel yells after him.

“I just worry about you, Jord! Who will be your role model while I’m out with a knock?”

Jordon turns to jog backwards briefly and yells _Raheem!_ with a laugh. 

 

 

The physios finish with Daniel about the same time training ends and Jordon runs into Daniel in the hallway. 

“Razza can’t be your role model, Jord. He is a young blood. I am your role model. See myself as your handsome, wise, more talented older brother.” 

Jordon shakes his head and laughs as they head out toward the car park, snow steadily falling. 

“The squad can’t wait to have you back, mate.”

Jordon tries again with the enthusiasm but Daniel easily skates around it.

“How’s Razza doing in training?”

“Why the sudden interest in Razza? You sound fucking obsessed.”

Daniel goes quiet and shifts his eyes away from Jordon, and Jordon grabs him right in the middle of the car park, other players wishing them a good night as they walk by. Jordon stares right at Daniel. 

“What’s Raheem said, then? What’s he done to get you like this?”

Daniel tries to shift away with a laugh but Jordon holds him in place, frowning up at Daniel, feeling hot under his layers, feeling protective of him. 

“It’s fine. It’s me own thing. It’s fucking childish.”

“Just gonna leave you here in the car park if you don’t talk.”

“I’ve only got one goal this season. I can’t have Raz scoring more than me. Can’t have Phil scoring more than me, can’t have Stevie scoring more than me. I’m the striker. _I’m_ the _striker_. My job, innit. I'm useless without goals.” 

Jordon narrows his eyes and shoves Daniel a little, tone rising to irritated. 

“You sound like a right idiot. You’re having a laugh. You’re bloody injured all the time, we can’t help but score when you’re gone, Studge. And you're not useless. Bit dramatic.” 

This time, Daniel shoves at Jordon and Jordon steps back, retreating slowly and angrily.

“Go home, Daniel. Get past this and we’ll go out. I won’t invite Raz.” 

Jordon left Daniel standing there and slid into his car, taking a deep, shaky breath before turning the keys in the ignition. He had never heard Daniel talk like that. 

 

 

Jordon remembers how trashed Daniel got that night out and how he alone volunteered to help Daniel home. Jordon got home later than he wanted and was groggy at training the next morning, groggy enough to warrant a private discussion with Stevie and Brendan. 

“Please, I’m fine. Knackered. Feeling a little off.”

Jordon was also sick of Daniel’s apology texts, which had been coming in steadily all morning. Daniel didn’t have physio until later and so he had the luxury of nursing his hangover from home. Jordon had to go through his at Melwood with his captain and manager giving him a stern chat. 

“Pair off with Razza for stretching. Keep hydrated.”

Jordon jogs off toward Raheem, who greets him with a nod and a shiver.

“You look tired.”

“Thanks, Raz. I am.”

“How’s Studge?”

 _Bloody fucking obsessed_ , Jordon thinks as he lifts Raheem’s heel onto his shoulder. 

“I don’t know. Passed out at his.”

Raheem doesn’t press the matter and they stay silent for the rest of the stretches, not making eye contact. The rest of training is just as silent and strange as no one seems to click or create chances or joke around to raise spirits. No shots on target for Jordon and he doesn't add anything to the five-a-side or the drills. As they head to the showers, Jordon hears chatter of Daniel’s return and how this will lift the team, and Jordon turns around angrily to see Glen, Jordan, and Adam staring back at him.

“Daniel isn’t the only person who can score goals. We can't rely on him like that.”

“You gonna slot ‘em in for him then?”

Glen teases but Jordon is not amused.

“I don’t see the pitch enough. But you lot do.”

Jordan and Adam exchange glances and turn back to Jordon, both clearly confused as to whether Jordan is teasing or not. 

“Jord, more than just Ads and I have league goals this season. Phil, Razza, Stevie. We just miss him. You’re his best mate, Jord. What’s gotten into you?”

Jordon walks away, first to enter the locker room, first to finish showering, first to get in his car and leave. Jordon’s phone rings just as he exits Melwood and of course it’s Daniel. 

“Wassup, fam? You good?”

“Training was atrocious. Thanks to you I got a chat from Stevie and Brendan. ‘You look knackered, what’s wrong, get it together,’ all that. So I’m sure you’re just headed out to physio.”

Daniel begins to speak again but Jordon interrupts. 

“You’d better produce a screamer this weekend. A fucking banger. I laid into Jordan and Adam today…I didn’t even mean to. You being gone is stressful. Constant speculation from all sides.”

Daniel laughs, the same clear tone as usual, and Jordon can almost hear his massive smile. 

“Oh I will, bruv. It’ll be fucking extra. And I’m not bothered by what anyone says or thinks but you and the other lads. You should know that.” 

“Standard. You’ll be fine, Studge.”

“Gonna be on the pitch with me this weekend?”

“Fucking jokes, right. I won’t start.”

“Our loss.”

They say goodbye and Jordon lets himself smile. He knows that banger is coming.

 

 

And it does come. Last day of January, 2-0 win over West Ham, Daniel with a late goal from Phil’s assist. It feels purely Liverpool, those two linking up, and Jordon comes on for Phil right after the goal and Daniel grabs his arm tightly, shaking it and grinning like the feeling of scoring was brand new. Jordon realizes it is kind of new each time Daniel returns from injury and doesn’t hesitate to jump right on Daniel’s back after the final whistle blows. Anfield is wild and happy and so are they. 

“Told you! I told you I would give you a banger!”

Daniel shouts over the cheers and Jordon laughs, wrapping his legs around Daniel's waist.

“Too bad Razza scored as well!”

And Daniel doubles over with laughter, Jordon slipping to the ground and laughing just as hard, two kids rolling on the Anfield pitch until Stevie comes along and ushers them off with a smile of his own. Daniel runs over and hugs Raheem. _You’ll be the death of my career_ , he says, and Raheem waves him off with a shrug and smile. 

Spirits are so high in the dressing room – a win in the winter of 2014-2015 means more to morale than anyone could explain. Jordon, Daniel, Raheem, and Mario dance and sing in the shower, Stevie and Jordan give excited congratulations for the clean sheet, for Phil’s efforts, for Daniel’s return. Jordon kisses Moreno, Can, Sakho, Lallana on the cheeks before leaving, and they all laugh. _He’s well chuffed now Studge is back._ And Jordon agrees. 

“You got ten minutes out there, Jord. What an impact.”

Daniel ruffles Jordon’s hair and Jordon whines, trying to dodge his hand.

“Watch the fucking hair, Studge! And stop taking the piss.” 

“After that ten minutes, you’ll surely be starting from now on. I mean, you came on for Phil, who wasn’t doing much anyway.”

Daniel laughs and winks at Jordon and they both crack up again, unable to shake the effervescent feeling of a home win. 

 

 

Daniel doesn’t score again until the beginning of March against Burnley. Liverpool win 2-0 just like against West Ham but nothing sparkles, it’s been weeks since he’s scored and Daniel is slightly deflated. Jordon can tell how hard Daniel hangs onto his optimism, the whole team can tell and everyone treads lightly in the weeks following the Burnley goal. Not much is materializing for a finally healthy, injury-free Daniel and his frustration is contagious. 

“What was Chelsea like?”

Jordon asks one day when Daniel is over after training, and Daniel smiles. 

“Looking to transfer then?”

Jordon laughs from the kitchen. 

“Handful of apps each season, not too many goals. Tribunal bullshite because I was young. I did well in the FA Cup and I scored my first Champions League goal there. It was all fine. Bolton and City as well. All fine.”

“It has to be more exciting than that. ‘All fine.’”

“I don’t miss those squads but I do miss not feeling so much pressure sometimes. I feel more important here. Has its ups and downs.” 

Jordon sits down next to him on the sofa and looks over at him. Daniel sinks further into the couch and props his sneakered feet onto Jordon’s table. 

“A lot has changed around here since they brought me in. Since last season.”

“Well, yeah, I’m around now.” 

“The most important change of them all.”

After they laugh, everything goes quiet. There’s no match on the telly, no music playing, nothing. The rain outside isn’t even making noise, just softly soaking Jordon’s balcony and glass back door. It’s a cold grey color that floods the living room as the two of them sit there in silence and of course it is Daniel that breaks it. 

“It’s unfair, innit.”

There are a lot of unfair things going on in both of their lives right now – Steven is leaving, Brendan tends to overlook Jordon’s hard work in training, Liverpool has not had the greatest season, Daniel’s constant fear of injury. Jordon doesn’t need to go on. These conversations will always be about Daniel and his injuries. 

“They blame me.”

“I don’t blame you.”

With a single huff, Daniel drops his head onto Jordon’s shoulder, turning his body toward Jordon’s, his bent knees nudging Jordon’s thigh. Jordon wraps his arm around Daniel and leans his head back. _How the fuck do you be Daniel Sturridge’s friend_ , he asks himself. 

 

 

Things get very serious between Jordon and Daniel after that. 

March ends and so does Daniel’s season on a hip injury he picks up during Liverpool’s ill-fated match against Manchester United. Jordon sees Daniel cry on his way to the physios and sees Steven with his head in his hands in the locker room. Jordon feels sick there and shrugs off anyone who tries to speak to him, even Brendan. He wants the season to end so badly. He ultimately decides to edge up to Steven and put his palm flat against his back. Jordon thinks that maybe if he tells Steven he knows how it feels to be clouded by frustration and promises and expectations, Steven won’t feel so alone or so guilty. Everyone has their Ander Herrera. Steven lifts his face from his hands and thanks Jordon but asks him to go check on Daniel. 

“He goes to those physios any more than he does now and you’re getting replaced as best mate, Jord.”

Steven smiles and Jordon takes the hint, his boots clicking on the tile floor as he walks to the physios. He slips in and the physios don’t say a word. Daniel is sitting on the exam table. 

“Go away, Jord.”

“What?”

“Go away.”

Jordon turns to one of the physios and asks what is going on, and Daniel raises his voice. 

“Jordon. Go. Away.”

Daniel stares straight through him, his expression pained but sure. Jordon feels the age difference between them for the first time – Jordon feels like a teenager being told off, which is exactly what he is. He shrinks in embarrassment but finds it so hard to turn his back on Daniel, who has since lain back down on the exam table and the physios have taken to tending to his hip again. 

Jordon reaches forward and grabs his wrist. Daniel tenses under his grip but does not pull away. He doesn’t look at Jordon, but up at the ceiling. _This must be it_ , Jordon thinks. _He must be done_. Jordon doesn’t know how long he stands there holding Daniel’s wrist, but Daniel eventually slackens under Jordon’s fingers. Jordon only leaves when the physios tell him Daniel must now go to the hospital for scans. 

"I can't stay with him?"

The physics smile at him sadly and Daniel grips Jordon's fingers as he sits up. 

"Please, Jord. Go on. I'm okay." 

And Jordon leaves as quickly as he can because it is finally too hard to be friends with Daniel Sturridge.

 

 

Jordon hasn’t properly seen or spoken to Daniel in a month or so when he visits him in the States after his hip surgery in early May. Daniel is in good spirits and absolutely beams when Jordon walks into his room. He hops a little too much in his bed and causes some alarm to go off, and a nurse comes in to shut it off, nearly shoving Jordon down in the process. 

“Jord! I can’t believe you’re really here.”

Jordon can’t believe it either – they’ve both been shit friends for the past few weeks but Daniel far more so, Jordon thinks. Jordon played an active part in Liverpool’s devastating end to the season and Steven’s sendoff, both of which had Jordon praying for vacation because he was tired of dreading going to the job he loved. Daniel hadn’t reached out to him through any of it and not a day went by that Jordon didn’t want him to. But that didn’t matter so much anymore now that Jordon was there. He could forgive Daniel for anything.

“This is so…extra, Studge. Surgery. How are you doing? What’s going on?”

Jordon knows it's a hip problem but he wants Daniel to tell him what this means. He is sick of hearing about his best friend from Sky Sports. 

“I’m out until October or so. Maybe end of September if I behave.”

Jordon exhales in a soft laugh of disbelief and Daniel nods.

“Come here.”

Daniel motions toward the side of his bed and Jordon sits down, resting his hand lightly on Daniel’s padded hip, looking at Daniel and exhaling again.

“You are so fucking difficult, you know that?”

“What are you doing here then?”

Daniel bares his teeth in a massive self-satisfied grin. 

“Team was bollocks without you. Gutted you can’t be there with Stevie. He would love you to see him off.”

“Stevie and I always end up finding each other.”

Jordon reaches up and fixes Daniel’s hair and Daniel hums contentedly, Jordon taking the utmost care to avoid his hip. 

“You’re a bloody ghost, Studge. Although I don’t think you’ll have to worry about Razza wasting you at goals scored anymore.”

They both double over in laughter, Daniel resting his head exhaustedly on Jordon’s shoulder and Jordon bringing his arms around him to hold him there.

“That little shite,” Daniel says into Jordon’s shirt. “City, innit. Everyone has that moment. The ‘I could stay here or go for the playboys’ moment. Should’ve known little Raz wouldn’t make the right choice.”

They both shake with laughter and Daniel shifts as close to Jordon as he can, fitting snugly into him. 

 

 

At the beginning of the new season, Daniel comes back from injury and scores a brace against Aston Villa. Daniel shoves Jordon inside of a bathroom stall right after the match, high off the victory, and Jordon would be lying if he said he hadn't been waiting for that for a long time. He lets Daniel know as much and Daniel kisses him hard, Jordon laughing blissfully into Daniel's mouth. Daniel pulls away and stares at Jordon's burning face, brushing Jordon's forehead and hair with his eager hands. 

"I'm so fucking sorry, Jord. For everything."

"It's okay, Studge. Can't stay mad at you for long."

And Jordon slips his fingers under the bottom of Daniel's top, pressing into his stomach. Daniel licks into Jordon's mouth and earns a whine from Jordon as his head hits the wall of the stall again, Daniel's teeth sinking into Jordon's lips. 

"Mate, you're fucking...this is good. So good. I missed you. I missed this."

Daniel begins to babble and all they can do is laugh at each other as they always do, Jordon slipping out of his top. Daniel eyes his younger and smaller counterpart from top to bottom and whistles low. 

"This is the first time we've done this, Studge. What'd you miss?"

Jordon speaks gently to Daniel as he removes Daniel's top and Daniel inhales sharply as Jordon moves his hand to the front of Daniel's shorts and both of them threaten to dissolve into laughter but neither of them do. 

"You think the boys know? I do - _fuck, Jord_ \- stare at you, can't help it."

The feeling of Daniel shaking against Jordon as he stroked him off. That, Jordon will never forget. And he finally gets Daniel to shut up. He finally gets Daniel to think and talk about something other than his injuries. 

And now Jordon lingers outside of Klopp’s office waiting for Daniel. It’s the end of October, a mild and beautiful October, and as the story of Daniel Sturridge goes, he is injured again. Daniel walks out of the office on his crutches and Klopp follows him out, greeting Jordon warmly. Jordon wraps his arm around Daniel’s waist, standing on his tiptoes. 

“You were in there for a long time.”

“Boss wants to reevaluate ‘the intensity at which I train’ and that I have to think about ‘the different between serious pain and just pain.’ He’s fucking fit, though, innit he, Klopp. Bloody handsome lad! Even when he's frustrated with me.” 

Jordon nearly falls over with laughter and grabs onto one of Daniel’s crutches, earning a loving scowl from Daniel, who is laughing heartily at himself. 

“Cheeky wanker, don’t say that shite around me. Well jealous.” 

Daniel awkwardly hobbles to force Jordon against the wall of the hallway, his crutches pressing into Jordon’s shoulders and his weight shifting to lean on Jordon. Jordon blinks slowly at him.

"Not gonna get off with you in the hallway at Melwood, Jord. Let me take you home."

"You're the one who shoved me against the wall, Studge. Fucking tease."

In the passenger seat of Daniel's car, Jordon rests his hand on Daniel's thigh. 

"Kloppo's going to help with the injuries, Studge. It's going to be better. He wants the best for all of us."

Daniel puts his hand over Jordon's and pats it before gripping it firmly. 

"You're bigger than this."

And Daniel's face goes steely and his grip on Jordon's hand tightens. Daniel doesn't look over. Jordon hopes he understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for putting up with injured and angsty Studge. xx 
> 
> A (very) little part of us will always love Razza. amirite


End file.
